Serpentine
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Loki tries on footwear. Thor is very pleased. Tony can't decide how he feels about all this. Loki/Thor, Tony/Pepper.


The box is delivered on the day Stark is out. The courier says the parcel is meant for Tony Stark, so Loki goes to the kitchen, casts an illusion over himself, comes back to the door and signs for it.

"Are you really Tony Stark? Wow. I've always wanted to meet you," gushes the courier as 'Tony' signs in the requisite spaces.

"There we go," says Loki, keenly aware that he dares not claim he is the great Tony Stark, not even to this gullible boy, aware that the spell still creeps through every vein in his body. Odin does not forget, and he apparently never forgives. Loki can only assume that Odin is biding his time until he desires to have Thor back on Asgard before the one-eyed king makes his move.

Loki smiles with patient tolerance as the boy shakes his hand and the smile disappears once the van trundles down the long driveway. He then examines the parcel closely, sensing its shape and form with his magic, and then he asks, "Jarvis, I assume this is safe to open?"

[Yes it is, Mr Loki. I presume you are going to open an item that is addressed to Sir.] Being a technological construct, Jarvis is never fooled by the illusions, but Loki thinks that the system is in itself quite magical and the fact that it has something close to a personality is extremely fascinating.

"You may presume so, and if you wish to inform Stark, go ahead as well. I'm just trying to satisfy my curiosity." Loki rips into the parcel without further thought and then he frowns. Carefully he extracts a pair of stilettos: black leather with emerald green soles and insides, and - here Loki raises his eyebrows in a blend of curiosity and appreciation - silver snakes coiled and stretched along the sharp, sharp heels.

Thor comes from the back of the house, shirtless and sweaty from his work in the garden. He has become interested in cars and large machines, along with a newfound enjoyment of gardening. He smiles at Loki and comes to him, careful not to hug the slender male because Loki does not like Thor sweating all over him unless they are both naked and in bed. "I heard a vehicle earlier. Was there a visitor?"

"A delivery," answers Loki. He gives in to temptation and kisses Thor quickly on the mouth; the change in their relationship is still very new, and he is still trying to adapt to Thor's affection and passion.

Thor studies the heels in Loki's hands. "These are for Stark?"

"The name on the box suggests so," Loki answers thoughtfully.

Thor's brow crinkles. "I don't think his feet are quite this narrow. And I was under the impression that only women wears such shoes, here on Earth."

"It could be a Midgardian culture for men to purchase women's footwear," says Loki, though he is also becoming quite puzzled himself. He peers at the stilettos again closely. "They are very exquisite."

"They are indeed."

Loki runs a finger over the leather and his hand lingers over the green jewels of the snakes curled around the heels. Then he smiles wickedly.

"Thor," he purrs suddenly, and Thor finds his throat catching with desire when Loki gazes at him from under dark lashes, "what do you think of my feet?"

* * *

Tony comes home to a strangely silent house. At the door there is a box, and Tony picks it up without looking at it and tosses it into the nearest bin. If Pepper sees that when she gets here, she will be quite annoyed and that will kill the mood. Speaking of which, his gift for Pepper ought to have arrived; he can't wait to see his girlfriend's lovely long legs and even lovelier feet dressed in those killer shoes.

_It's time for those two demigod moochers to explore the cultural wonders of Japan. Thank heavens Natasha is coming along with Pepper._

Tony plans how he can foist the two gods to the dangerous superspy, briefly considering whether Loki may just accidentally-on-purpose kill Natasha (or vice versa), and then decides that Thor can handle it. Just as he strides into his living room he hears music, pulsing music, and that's when Tony thinks the gods have figured out the entertainment system. He wonders if he can persuade Pepper to put on that beautiful silk dress she bought last season along with the shoes. That dress is so short it left almost nothing to the imagination, yet Pepper could carry it off with class, and HOLYSHITMOTHEROFGAWDWTF.

Tony finally understands what it means by jaw-dropping. He stares - he can't help it - and neither of the two Norse gods stop what they are doing.

Thor does not even notice him - he is staring at the leggy creature atop Tony's coffee table, rapt and completely smitten. Tony can only imagine how it feels to run his hands along the sleek calves and thighs of the slim God of Mischief - Thor's hands are large and Tony_knows_ that Thor can be damn brutal, but fuck if he's not worshiping Loki right now by gentle, soothing touches. The blond slides his hands up and down Loki's legs and now Loki shifts, writhes, twists around and his legs move like he belongs with some bloody jazz dance troupe. He moves like he is the prima donna of the motherfucking Russian Ballet.

And he does all this almost naked.

If not for the flimsy black scarf tied at his hip Tony would be seeing far too much of his houseguest. (And that seems to be Tony's scarf.) As it is, Loki's alabaster skin seems to glow and his black hair appears extremely dark; it is a testament to Thor's self-control, Tony thinks distractedly, that the God of Thunder has not thrown Loki down onto the carpet and have his way with him.

Loki lifts a leg, out of Thor's touch, and strides down the length of the coffee table, and it is a glint of green crystal that finally draws Tony's attention to Loki's feet. And then his vision blurs at the edges as the sheer force of his lust hit him.

Loki is wearing the stilettos. The black stilettos with the green soles and the pointy metal heel with the snakes, with the snakes - and now Tony is sure he is hallucinating - sliding up Loki's bare legs and he _coos _at them. The God of Mischief just had two silver snakes crawl up his long, lithe legs and now he's freaking cooing at them like he is some kind of devil snake charmer. The silver serpents flick their tongues over the god's lips, little snakey kisses of adoration, and then they slither down back to where they come from.

Tony Stark wants nothing more than to erase the image right now because fuck, he can't give Pepper those shoes anymore, they will now forever be _Loki's shoes that almost frenched the demigod._

Thor shakes his head and breathes out heavily.

"Beautiful," Thor sighs as Loki sashays off the table and crosses over Thor's lap. Very carefully Thor pulls Loki closer and they are now kissing, the black scarf at Loki's hips riding a little high and Tony can see the bottom curves of Loki's ass-

"Careful, Thor," Loki laughs and then he presses close to the larger male. When he peers over his shoulder his gaze is directed straight at Tony. "Unless you want our host to join us here and now, we had better stop."

Thor looks over Loki's shoulder as well, and there is a hint of embarrassment, a touch of guilt, and a whole lot of Get-Your-Dirty-Eyes-Off-My-Divinely-Sexy-(Adopted)-Brother, You-Mortal-Being-With-Breakable-Bones in the Asgardian's eyes. "Good day, Stark. I suppose we should adjourn to more private quarters."

He helps Loki off his lap and very deliberately walks just where his larger build blocks most of Loki's frame from Tony's eyes. Just as they rounded the corridor towards the guest room, Loki leans back far enough to see Tony and - Tony is NEVER staying in the same house with Loki alone, he promises himself - tosses the scarf down the hallway.

The shoes never make a reappearance.

(If Pepper is surprised at how earnest and eager Tony is that evening, she doesn't say anything but lets Tony do what he wants. And she wears her black silk dress that leaves far too little to the imagination.)


End file.
